The Princess in Disgrace
by SympatheticSociopath
Summary: A dipcifica story set six years after Weirdmaggedon. Rated T for room to work with later. -Gravity Falls season finale spoilers-
1. Letter by the Lake

Pacifica inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the warm spring air. It had been six years since Wierdmageddon and the town had been pretty quiet during that time. Sure, weird things would still pop up from time to time but that was normal for the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. She was sitting on the end of a dock at Lake Gravity Falls, wearing white shorts and a grey t-shirt which was hidden by a purple jacket. Her violet converse were sitting next to her on the dock while dark purple painted toes kicked around in the water.

Pacifica looked down at the envelope in her lap. Her new address was written on it in the center. She still thought it looked strange and even now, many years later, she had to stop herself from writing down the address of what is now McGucket's mansion. In the top left corner was the return address, some place in Piedmont where her two best friends lived during the school year. She smiled as she flipped over the envelope and carefully peeled it open, pulling out two folded pieces of paper. Pacifica giggled at her own excitement, they all had cell phones of course, she had talked to Mabel just yesterday. There was still no feeling like opening a letter from the Pines.

She started with the paper that had a big 'M' drawn on in blue marker. Immediately a sheet of stickers fell out. Pacifica snatched them up before the breeze carried them away. It was full of different images of cartoonish breakfast foods in various states of sadness. Pacifica shook her head, chuckling at Mabel's weird sense of humor. She placed the sheet of stickers in her jacket pocket and turned her attention to the letter. It started with Mabel saying how happy she was to get Pacifica's letter, a mention with how large Waddles was nowadays, and a new cartoon show she had become obsessed with. It moved on to well wishes, finally ending with the line "From your favorite sister, Mabel."

Pacifica's heart melted at the salutation. She didn't really know why, but whenever Mabel referred to her as 'sister' it made her feel really warm and happy. She folded the paper back up and placed it back in the envelope and turned her attention to the other letter, this one marked with a little sketch of the constellation that Dipper got his nickname from. Pacifica smiled at the little drawing he left for her and slowly unfolded the paper.


	2. Who Wants to go Northwest?

Pacifica jumped slightly as her phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell, sighing when she saw her mom was calling. "Hello, mother." The words were very formal and rehearsed; with no emotion.

"Pacifica where are you? Supper started 15 minutes ago, come home at once." Hints of annoyance flowed through her voice.

The years of having to do her own housework and not being pampered by servants had not been kind to Priscilla Northwest. Pacifica's heart sank, being late for dinner had never been a good thing, but now Preston had been tightening his grip on the family ever since losing his fortune. There was no way it could end well for her. "I'm sorry mother, I'll be home immediately." Not a trace of her worry made it into her voice.

The line went dead as Priscilla ended the call. Pacifica folded up Dipper's letter and placed it back into the envelope. "I'm probably going to need some cheering up later." she smiled wearily down at the envelope. Standing up, she put the letter back into her jacket pocket and kicked her feet, trying to dry them before putting her shoes back on.

Pacifica arrived home a few minutes later. As she walked inside her father rounded the corner from the hallway and crossed his arms. "Pacifica, you know that a Northwest is never late."

Pacifica looked down, an anger growing inside of her. "Well maybe I don't want to be a Northwest anymore." She said to herself.

"What did you say young lady?" Preston raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I said…" Pacifica stomped her foot down. "Maybe I don't want to be a Northwest anymore!" she turned around, walking back over the threshold, and slamming the door behind her.

The sun had dipped below the horizon now and a chill swept over the town. Tears gently rolled down Pacifica's face as she walked around aimlessly, not knowing what to do or where to go. Finally she plopped down onto a bench and pulled out the envelope that was still safely tucked away in her jacket. Her trembling hands slowly unfolded the paper and she began to read.

'Dear Pacifica,

I sorry that you've been having problems. I know how difficult family can be.'

Dipper was the only person that completely understood the extent to which she was struggling.

'Try to hang on though, it may seem bad but you're parents do want the best for you, even if they don't know what that is.'

Another tear rolled down her face, landing on the paper.

'Mabel and I will be back late next Saturday, and we can't wait to hang out again. This will be the best Summer yet, I just know it.'

A sad smile formed across Pacifica's face. Dipper always had the right words to make her feel better. She set the letter down in her lap and looked up to the sky. A few stars were starting to show up as they fought against the last bits of sunlight still coming from the West. An idea came to her suddenly and she checked the date on the letter, it said that it had been sent out exactly one week ago... last saturday. Pacifica gasped and stood up quickly. She hastily stuffed the letter back into her pocket and began running down the dirt road towards the Mystery Shack.


	3. The Mystery Twins

It was a little after 9:30 and Dipper walked out of the kitchen with a couple of Pitt sodas in his hands. He stood in the doorway to the living room, tossing one to Mabel. He leaned on the doorframe cracking his soda open and taking a big drink. "It sure is nice to be back." He gestured around the room, smiling.

Mabel was snuggled up in the arm chair, her knees pulled to her chest, wrapped up in a blanket. She returned Dipper's smile. "I can't wait to see everyone, we'll have to head into town first thing in the morning."

A knock at the door broke the two from their reminiscing. He looked at the door confused "I wonder who that could be."

Mabel threw off the blanket and followed Dipper to the door, looking over his shoulder to see who it was. Dipper sat down his soda and opened up the door. "Pacifica?" he asked, incredulous. Frankly, Pacifica looked awful. Her hair was blown around into weird patches and tangles, her eyes were red, and her mascara was streaked down her face. She looked up at him "Dipper." Her voice was breathy and quiet. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, completely breaking down, crying onto his shoulder. Dipper was confused but decided now wasn't the time for questions. He embraced her back, trying his best to comfort her. Mabel ran back to the living room and grabbed her blanket, draping it onto Pacifica's shoulders. After a few seconds of Pacifica quietly crying and Mabel looking really worried, Pacifica leaned back a little and looked up at Dipper and then over at Mabel. "T-thank you guys."

She pulled the blanket around her better and lay her head on Dipper's chest, whose cheeks flushed red. Mabel smiled and put her hand on Pacifica's shoulder. "Of course Paz, we're always here to help." Pacifica smiled weakly and then looked up at Dipper who face was now the same shade as Waddles. Pacifica giggled, "What? Haven't you ever held a girl before?" she said, poking his chest as she began to blush too.

Dipper tried to come back with a clever retort but words failed him as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. She just smiled back up at him and lay her head on his chest again. "It's alright you dork, you're doing just fine."

Hello readers. Just stopping by to say thanks. I'm very new here and I love to see that people seem to be enjoying my little musings into dipcifica. I don't think I'm going to be having any kind of schedule for releasing each chapter. They're pretty short and I'll just post them when they are ready. So once again, thank you all and as always constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated.


	4. Sleepovers

The mini reunion had moved to the living room. Pacifica was sitting in the armchair still wrapped up in the blanket. Mabel was standing behind her, humming to herself as she brushed out Pacifica's hair. Dipper was sitting on the floor in front of the chair, drinking his soda. "Hey guys?" Pacifica said, looking a little nervous.

"What's up?" Mabel asked as Dipper looked up, ready to listen.

"Do you think it'd be ok if I stayed here for the night?"

Mabel reacted immediately "Sleep over!" she cried as she jumped into the air. Pacifica looked down at Dipper who was smiling up at her. She smiled back as they both blushed.

It was a little past midnight and Dipper was lying in the guest bedroom in a pair of shorts. He had given the girls the attic room so they could talk about 'girl stuff' or have pillow fights, or whatever it was that girls did at a sleepover. His thoughts kept drifting to the blonde, thinking about how much she had changed over the years. He could still feel the butterflies in his stomach when he saw her there laughing and teasing with Mabel. He sighed and rolled over, "Why do you do this to yourself Dipper?"

The door to the room creaked open a crack, "Dipper?" Pacifica's voice drifted into the room. Dipper's body shuddered as the sound of her voice calling out his name drifted up his body. "Pa-" He cleared his throat as his voice cracked "Pacifica?"

She peeked her head around the door. "Can I come in?"

He sat up on the bed, his back leaning on the cold wall and patted the bed next to him. She walked into the room. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing one of Dipper's flannel shirts like a makeshift nightgown. He swallowed hard as she entered, seeing how adorable, vulnerable, and… attractive she looked. She got onto the bed and lay down her head in his lap. "Dipper, I think I messed up."

He looked down into her eyes, not really sure what to do. "What do you mean?" He asked after a few seconds. She looked really upset. "I yelled at my father, I think… I think it may have hurt him." She sighed, "I just couldn't help it, he's been so demanding ever since…" Her voice trailed off. Dipper didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence, he knew what she meant. A stray tear rolled down Pacifica's cheek. "Maybe he needed to hear it though."

She looked up at him confused. "Well, it sounds like he couldn't accept what had happened to him. Your father is a proud man and to have everything stripped from him, I'm sure that's really hard to swallow." He started to gently stroke her hair. Pacifica let out a breath and closed her eyes, snuggling up closer to Dipper. They sat like that until Pacifica's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as she drifted off to sleep. He couldn't stand to move her while she looked so peaceful so he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible and too fell asleep, with one hand on her head and the other hand wrapped up with her's.


	5. Who needs a chapter name anyway?

Mabel woke up early, as usual. She sat up and stretched her arms to the sky. "Good morning sis." Mabel said rubbing her eye. No response? She looked over at the other bed to see Pacifica had apparently left. Mabel was a little downtrodden but thought that maybe she went to go eat breakfast or something. Mabel walked downstairs to see no one in the kitchen. She was now a little concerned as she walked to the guest bedroom to see if Dipper knew where she was.

Dipper and Pacifica were awoken by the sound of squeeing coming from the open door. Dipper groaned as he felt the huge knot in his back. Then the young woman in his lap stirred. He looked down to see the sleepy face of Pacifica smiling up at him. Then he looked up at the door to see Mabel with a giant smile on her face and camera in her hands. "Mabel… don't"

Mabel's smile grew mischievous, "Too late bro-bro."

Pacifica looked over at her, noticing the camera. "You didn't." She was staring daggers at her. Mabel ran out of the room giggling. Pacifica put her free hand on her face, "Ugh, I must look like a mess right now."

Dipper turned his attention back to Pacifica. "Sleep well?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand a little. "Thank you, Dipper. I… I needed that." She sat up next to him and kissed him on the cheek, which caused them both to flush red. "Now." She patted his shoulder, "I need to go take a shower."

She slowly let go of his hand as she climbed up off the bed. As she walked out of the door she looked back at Dipper, who was watching her leave longingly. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Dipper sighed as he looked down at his hand. It now felt empty and naked without hers there. He slowly made his own way off the bed, his back still sore from the awkward sleeping position. He stood up straight and pushed on his back, getting the satisfying crack he had been hoping for. After a few seconds of mentally preparing himself for Mabel's inevitable deluge of questions, he pulled on a red t-shirt and walked to the kitchen.

Mabel was humming a happy tune to herself as she stood at the stove, cooking scrambled eggs. When she heard the unmistakable sound of Dipper's footsteps enter the kitchen, she turned around to look at him. "So, mind telling me what happened last night?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dipper looked at her, annoyed. "Pacifica needed to talk to someone." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Mabel turned back around to manage the eggs. "Well… It seemed like you did a little more than talk."

Dipper's face turned bright red. "W-we didn't, there wasn't… all are clothes stayed on!"

Mabel broke down into laughter. "That's not quite what I meant." She turned around, holding the pan full of eggs. "All I was saying was that you two… seemed to be comfortable together." a smirk played across Mabel's face.

"Uh… yeah, of course that's what you meant." Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Mabel served up three plates of eggs at the table, one plate by her, one in front of Dipper, and the last plate right next to him.

hello everyone, just posting a quick question here. What do you guys think I should do about a cover? Can I just use some fan art from the internet or should I try making something myself? I'll figure something out, anyway thanks for reading everyone. I hope you all enjoy.


	6. Breakfast time!

Pacifica stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She stepped up to the mirror, looking at herself. "Do you want to get into this right now Pacifica?" she asked herself.

She knew that her father would never approve of him and she was on really shaky ground with him as it was. She didn't want to hurt him they way she had, it was just that he frustrated her so much. She knew deep down though, that she really wanted to be with Dipper. She let out a deep sigh and turned to her clothes that Mabel had washed for her last night. She quickly got dressed and hung the towel up to dry.

Dipper had just started eating when Pacifica walked into the kitchen and sat down next to him. Mabel sat at the other end of the table, looking at them expectantly. "Thanks for breakfast, Mabel."

The trio sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the breakfast. Eventually Pacifica spoke up, "What are you guys planning on doing today?"

Mabel set down her fork, "Well, we were planning on heading into town, see how everyone has been doing." She smiled.

Dipper stood up and brought his plate over to the sink. "About that…" he rinsed off the plate. "I need to go check on something first."

Mabel's sighed. "You're not gonna spend the whole Summer in your 'secret base'" she made air quotes with her fingers.

He turned around. "I did not spend _all_ Summer there."

Mabel giggled. "Oh alright, you can catch up with us later."

Dipper gave a little salute and went upstairs to change. Pacifica watched Dipper leave and then turned to look at Mabel with an eyebrow raised. "His 'secret base'?"

Mabel laughed "Yeah, he disappears there all the time when we're in Gravity Falls." she shrugged "I'm still not sure where he goes. He always says it's too dangerous."

"Is that so?" a mischievous glint came to Pacifica's eye.

Mabel smiled as she realized what the blonde was thinking. "You wanna follow him?"

Holy cow guys, sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter. I've been slogged at work recently and struggling with some writers block. Hopefully now that I've pushed through it the updates should become more regular again, fingers crossed haha


	7. Where does he go?

Dipper had put on green cargo pants, a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned flannel over it and a pair of hiking boots. He slung a backpack over his shoulder and placed his signature blue pine hat on his head. He walked back into the kitchen to see Mabel giggling furiously as Pacifica wore a sly smile. He crossed his arms accusingly "What's going on over here?"

Pacifica answered "Oh, just girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Dipper nodded his head "Riiight. Well I'm headed out, I'll text you guys later."

He walked out the door and the pair of girls ran to the window, watching him trudge out into the forest. After a few moments they followed after him. They stayed low, playfully moving between the cover of the trees to stay out of sight. They soon figured out it'd be harder to follow him than they thought. They were ill equipped to hike through the forest and Dipper moved very quickly through the trees and brush. He made his way South West, towards the big hill overlooking the town. Eventually the trees broke into a clearing as Dipper reached it and began to climb. Pacifica and Mabel were crouched behind a bush at the edge of the tree line. "What is he doing?" Mabel questioned as she peeked over the leaves.

"I don't know, but we better be almost there." Pacifica responded as she pulled off her shoe, dumping a few pebbles out of it. "My feet are killing me."

Dipper squated down, running his hand over the grass as Pacifica joined Mabel in peeking over the bush. His hand stopped suddenly and jerked up, pulling open a hatch, hidden under the turf. The girls' jaws dropped as Dipper leapt down into the hole, pulling the hatch closed behind him.

The girls ran up the hill frantically to investigate. The first thing they discovered was that it wasn't actually a hill at all. There was a thin layer of dirt and grass, but just underneath was smooth metal. "Is this one of Ford's old bases?" Mabel questioned, as she stood up, brushing off her jeans.

"Mabel, it's over here!" Pacifica bent down tugging on the hidden hatch.

Mabel sprinted over to help Pacifica with the hatch. It only took a few seconds of struggling to heave the door open. It revealed a rope ladder leading deep down into the Earth, a faint blue glow shone from below. The two girls looked at each other and swallowed nervously.


	8. Unexpected Guests

Dipper had put a lot of work into the crashed alien ship over the years. He had translated most of the language strewn all over the ship. Managed to get into the computer systems, so far being able to do little else then turn on the lights and open a few doors. The ship still had a lot of mysteries hidden within, but he had still moved in well. He crashed into the office chair he had managed to get down the hatch of the ship. He reclined back with a sigh. "It's good to be back."

He reached out his hands, hovering them gently over the alien keyboard. With a few keystrokes a screen lit up with the alien text in an eery blue color. He pressed down one key dramatically and the lights came to life all around the wreckage. From down the hallway an unexpected noise rang out, Dipper nearly fell out of his seat as the scream reached his ears. "It's waking up!" a thunk followed shortly after.

Wait he knew that voice. Pacifica spoke up next. "What did you do Mabel?!"

Dipper groaned as he realized what was going on. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stood up. He walked back towards the corridor. "I didn't do anything I swear!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as his sister's voice bounced around the hall. He peeked his head around the corner to see Pacifica with her back to the wall, looking up at the lights with panic in her eyes. Mabel was full prone on the ground, covering her head with her arms. He smirked, "Well at least I got you back for following me." The girls both looked at him. Mabel's expression of fear melted into relief but Pacifica's face turned to that of annoyance. "You did that?" She said, glaring over at Dipper.

He shrunk back around the corner nodding his head slowly. Not even fighting Bill Cipher had prepared him for the look Pacifica was giving him. She took a deep breath her expression softening slightly. " _Never_ do anything like that again."

Mabel slowly stood up, looking around the place. "So, what is this exactly?"

Dipper stepped from around the corner, approaching the girls. "Well, It's a crashed alien spaceship." He grinned.

Pacifica looked dumbfounded. "You can't be serious?"

Dipper nodded his head. "I am." He turned around, gesturing for them to follow. "Come here, I want to show you something."

He led them back down the hall towards his computers. Dipper sat in his chair gesturing around the large room. "Welcome to my 'secret base'."


	9. Ta-Da

Pacifica looked down at Dipper sitting in his chair. "Pretty cool right?" He said, grinning up at her.

She crossed her arms as she looked around the rather large and barren room. Her eyes moved back down to Dipper with a smirk on her face. "Not exactly prepared for guests are you?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck smiling. "Well, it could probably be a little homeier." He climbed out of his chair and walked over to some metal shelves built into the wall. On the shelves were a small cache of supplies, water bottles, canned food, a bedroll, and the like. He grabbed a few water bottles and turned back around. Dipper raised an eyebrow at Pacifica who, in the few moments he had been looking away, sat in his seat. Pacifica smiled up at Dipper. "Oh some water, that'd be great thanks."

Dipper took a few steps forward, still looking down at her. "Feeling more comfortable now?"

Pacifica had a pleasant grin on her face while Mabel stood a couple feet back, trying to contain her giggles. "Yes, much better now." Pacifica held out her hand for a water bottle.

Dipper sighed as he handed her one of the bottles. "Now, may I please have my seat back."

Pacifica stood up with a pout. "That isn't very gentlemanly."

Dipper set the other two water bottles down on the console and pulled the chair towards himself slowly. "Well I'm not the one who followed the other into the woods and invaded their secret base."

After he sat he turned his head to the monitor and as he reached a hand on to press something on the keyboard he felt a weight press onto his lap. He turned his head back only to find his cheek pressed up against Pacifica's. Dippers face flushed red. "W-what?"

Pacifica leaned away from his face slightly, a mischievous grin playing across her mouth. "Actually this is much more comfortable." She says before cracking to cap of her water bottle and taking a sip.

Dipper looked over to Mabel with a look of confusion. She simply gave him a thumbs up with a wide grin. He nodded slightly. "I, ummm, I'm glad to be of service."

Pacifica giggled slightly as she turns her head to face Dipper better. "You know I do have to admit, this place is pretty cool." She offers him a warm smile.

He returns the smile. "Well… I'm glad to be of service." He tried to put on his most suggestive smirk.

Pacifica blushed slightly before laughing. "Are you trying to smooth talk me Dipper?"

He chuckled slightly moving an arm up to rub the back of his neck. "Is it working?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pacifica stifled another giggle. "You don't need to do that with me."

She pushed against the ground with her heels which sent the pair rolling backwards in the chair.

"Just relax."

Dipper and Pacifica laughed as they moved away. Suddenly Dipper heard Mabel shout. "Wait!"

He looked up to see a look of fear on her face, and that's when he realized what was about to happen.

Author's note:

Oh no! What's going to happen next? Only time will tell. (Hopefully it isn't four months this time.) So yeah sorry everyone about the... let's call it an unscheduled hiatus. I've just had some trouble with deciding which way I want the story to go and stuff like that, but this time I think I have something so hopefully I can get these to be a _bit_ more regular now... probably... maybe..?


End file.
